masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Beastorizer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roads page. Please note that at the moment we are asking new editors to avoid creating new pages unless they meet the standards of quality and completeness set by the existing articles. If you have information that you think is missing from the wiki, and you do not want to prepare full-sized writeups or edits, we still want to hear your thoughts! Post any blurb you want in our Forum or in the Talk sections of already-written pages. Please take time to check out the Community Messages, and you can see current activity and topics of conversation on the or . Do feel free to edit any of the existing pages - there are many that need work. If you're looking for stuff to do here, you can contact me by leaving a message on my talk page. Have fun! -- I like Serena (talk) 19:38, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi! First of all the anime portraits are an optional feature for CoM only, it's not related to the 1.50 and 1.51 patches. I haven't yet replaced the battle sprites for all of the heroes, a few those where I did not might be changed to another in future versions. This is the full list (MoM name,hero title, anime character name, series ) : *Brax - Dwarf - Nijihara Ink - Moetan *Gunther - Barbarian - Cirno - Touhou (game series) *Zaldron - Sage - Lumiere - Kiddy Grade *B'Shan - Dervish - Tomoyo - Cardcaptor Sakura *Valana - Bard - Misha - Pita Ten *Rakir - Beastmaster - Nana Asta Deviluke - To Love Ru *Baghtru - Orc Warrior - Grace/Cynthia Landlavizer - Hanaukyo Maids *Serena - Healer - Komugi - Nurse Witch Komugi-chan *Shuri - Huntress - Satoko - Higurashi no naku koro ni *Theria - Thief - Tsukimiya Ayu - Kanon *Grayfairer - Druid - Momo Velia Deviluke - To Love Ru *Taki - War Monk - Anita King - Read or Die *Reywind - Warrior Mage - Sakura Kinomoto - Card Captor Sakura *Tumu - Assassin - Konjiki no Yami - To Love Ru *Jaer - Wind Mage - Chiriri - Bottle Fairy *Marcus - Ranger - Shiori Misaka - Kanon *Fang - Draconian - Fredrika - Hitsugi no Chakia *Morgana - Witch - Takanashi Rikka - Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai *Aureus - Golden One - Valkyrie - UFO Princess Valkyrie *Shin Bo - Ninja - Nitori - Touhou *Spyder - Rogue - Neptune - Neptinua (game series) *Shalla - Amazon - Saigusa Haruka - Little Busters *Ymryag - Warlock - Primula - Shuffle *Mystic X - Unknown - Cure Marine - Heartcatch Precure *Aerie - Illusionist - Pretty Sammy - Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy *Death Stryke - Swordsman - Mai Kawasumi - Kanon *Elena - Priestess - Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon *Roland - Paladin - Konata Izumi - Lucky Star *Mortu - Black Knight - Remilia Scarlet - Touhou *Allora - Elven Archer - Madoka - Mahou Shoujo Magika Madoka *Sir Harold - Knight - Mint Blancmanche - Galaxy Angel *Ravashack - Necromancer - Illyasviel von Einsbern - Fate Stay Night *Warrax - Chaos Warrior - Nyaruko - Haiore! Nyaruko-san *Torin - Chosen - Cure Happy - Happiness Charge Precure And the wizards (realm, anime name, series) : *Life - Reimu Hakurei - Touhou *Death - Yuyuko Saigyouji - Touhou *Chaos - Suika Ibuki - Touhou *Nature - Vanilla H - Galaxy Angel *Sorcery - Aura - .Hack *Life/Nature - Seravy - Akazukin Chacha *Life/Chaos - Tenshi - Touhou *Life/Death - Byakuren - Touhou *Life/Sorcery - Silver - Yume no Crayon Oukoku *Nature/Sorcery - Satori - Touhou *Nature/Chaos - Patchouli Knowledge - Touhou *Nature/Death - None, not enough wizard slots *Sorcery/Chaos - Clow Reed - Card Captor Sakura *Sorcery/Death - Yukari Yakumo - Touhou *Death/Chaos - Flandre Scarlet - Touhou Recommendations from these, let's see... Card Captor Sakura (magical girl), Higurashi (horror), Pita Ten (comedy), Kanon (dating sim, anime is good too), Chuunibyou (comedy), Pretty Sammy and Komugi (magical girl parodies), Akazukin Chacha (comedy). As you can see plenty of the characters are from Touhou Project, once I'm fully done with everything else, I might make two separate character replacement pakcs, one for all Touhou and one for "normal" all anime characters. Touhou project is an insanely hard shooter game series, but has plenty of other fan games made, my recommended one is Genius of Sapphiros (RPG). You can also download some of the characters for the Mugen fighting game engine from my website if you prefer fightin games. SeravySensei (talk) 09:19, April 10, 2019 (UTC)